The User's Guide and Manual for your BARRY ALLEN unit
by SoulSpeak
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional BARRY ALLEN unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the BARRY ALLEN unit.
**Ok! So I actually thought of this last night and decided to do one of these. Should I do more? And ,you know who you are, I hope this will cheer you up!**

 **Oh and this is only for Season 1. I'll do S2 later after I've done all the S1...maybe.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **The User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The BARRY ALLEN Unit**

 **Manufacturer: S1 Central City Inc.**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional BARRY ALLEN unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the BARRY ALLEN unit. _Note: Season 1 and Season 2 BARRY ALLEN units are sold separately._

Technical Specifications:

Name: Barry Allen

Alias: the Flash, the Streak, the Scarlet Speedster

Age: 26

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 185lb

Resident of: Central City

Accessories:

1 private kit

1 CCPD copyrighted forensics kit

1 Suit and tie

1 microscope

1 set of lab equipment.

3 sets of the Flash CISCO copyrighted suits.

Programming:

Your BARRY ALLEN unit will arrive programmed with five general functions.

Child: Have some leftover macaroni and cheese? Your unit will need lots of love and support to get through this stage of its life. _Note: Be careful where you place your macaroni and cheese._

Forensic scientist: Did you come home to find a dead body? Your unit is an excellent forensic scientist and will eagerly solved any crime scenes. _Note: Several promptings may be necessary for your BARRY ALLEN unit to complete the task on time._

Fridge cleaner: Are you too full and/or have you bought too much food? Your unit will happily clean out your fridge for you. _Note: The BARRY ALLEN unit may refuse to eat certain foods._

Nerd: Do you need help with your math and/or science homework? Your unit will be delighted to help you in the sciences and maths. _Note: You may end up listening to your BARRY ALLEN unit ramble for approximately one-five hours and/or falling asleep._

Hero: Is someone robbing the bank again? Your unit will race over there to save the day. _Note: Your BARRY ALLEN unit may come back injured. Be sure to congratulate him on his success in apprehending criminals._

Besides these five functions, your BARRY ALLEN unit is designed to be nerdy, friendly and talkative.

Cleaning:

Your BARRY ALLEN unit will clean itself and may whine if you try to help it. _Note: Your BARRY ALLEN unit may not clean up after itself and may leave the bathroom, kitchen, and or/bedroom notoriously messy. Buy an IRIS WEST unit and/or hire a housekeeper to solve this problem._

Frequently Asked Questions:

Q- My unit won't stop crying and pleading with me to free its father.

A- Your BARRY ALLEN unit is in the child programming. Simply switch it to the other four functions listed.

Q- My unit has fallen asleep after an accident! It won't wake up and it's been five days already.

A- Your BARRY ALLEN unit is in a coma. Deliver it to the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit immediately and it will wake up in approximately nine months. _Note: IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS units are sold separately._

Q- My unit is acting weird and saying my words before I say them. What is happening?

A- Your BARRY ALLEN has experienced time travel for the first time. _Note: Try calming it down by cooking it some macaroni and cheese._

Q- My unit told my IRIS WEST unit that he loves her and now they're ignoring each other. How do I get them to talk again?

A- Your IRIS WEST unit is going through emotional difficulties. Give her time ranging from approximately one week to a month.

Troubleshooting:

My unit is late to everything! I've had to reschedule so many appointments because of this.

 _Nothing can be done about this but a JOE WEST and/or IRIS WEST unit may help solve this problem._

My unit is mad at me. Why?

 _Have you accidentally contaminated a crime scene, killed its mother, betrayed it and/or injured the IRIS WEST unit? Please be more specific._

My neighbor owns a CISCO RAMON unit and my BARRY ALLEN unit is always going over. When I don't let him leave, he just speeds off!

 _Your BARRY ALLEN unit is close friends with the CISCO RAMON unit. We suggest you look into buying our CISCO RAMON unit._

My unit won't let me copy its homework and I don't know calculus. My test is tomorrow!

 _Your BARRY ALLEN unit will not let you copy its homework but it will gladly help you study._

My unit has glowing red eyes and it's always stalking me? I wake up to find it standing over my bed with its vibrating hand near my chest! Help!

 _You have accidentally ordered the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. Please return it immediately if you don't want to keep it. Note: S1 Central City Incorporated is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms, suicides and/or deaths._

My unit keeps moping around and whining that it's lost it's speed. How do I comfort it and how do I get its speed back?

 _You have accidentally ordered the JAY GARRICK unit. Please return it immediately if you don't want to keep it. If you do, please look into the CAITLIN SNOW unit. Be sure to click on the Season 2 units._

* * *

 **So here's the first one! Will there be more of these? I don't know!**

 **Reviews please? You know they always make me happy.**


End file.
